


what're you lookin' at dicknose?

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: mechanical animals (by which i mean pencils) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tank Girl - freeform, scotty don't surf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen wolf meets tank girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	what're you lookin' at dicknose?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too much Tank Girl. :)
> 
> I was trying to write something about it, but my computer wasn't cooperating, so I did the next best thing. Yay art. Well, fanart.
> 
> In detail, the red writing is "Scotty don't surf", on the bottom of the hat is "Alpha Schmalpha", and in the stripe is "Birds do it! Bees do it! Even Sourwolfs do it!"
> 
> The title is from the original Stiles - you know, from the 80s? - and it might be on the shirt this Stiles is wearing. I don't think it's been on the show, but I'm holding out hope. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the colors a little off. I was working with limited lighting, so I couldn't really tell what I was doing.
> 
> ...that and the pics were taken with my camera phone because I didn't feel like getting my Big Guy out. (That's my pro camera, in case you were wondering...)
> 
> EDIT: I took my camera out. Except for the line-art, it's better quality.


End file.
